An honorable friendship
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: Mulan and Shang have settled in their own house some time after their marriage, but Mulan feels she's missing someone in her life and the more she thinks about it, the clearer it gets to her that she needs to change this with an advise of Shang. A fanfic about the friendship of two of my favorite Disney-characters. My first Mulan-fanfic, so please be nice. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Mulan-fanfic, so I hope you'll like it. Mushu has always been one of my favourite Disney-characters and therefore I decided that I wanted to make a story about his friendship with Mulan. The story takes place after Mulan 2.**

It was close to a year since Li Shang and Fa Mulan had gotten married and they were finally starting to move in into a house of their own to start raising a family. It was hard for Mulan to move from her mother, father and grandmother. It was all she had been use to all her life and as excited as she was to move alone with her husband, she still thought about how it'd be to let the other Fa's alone. She knew that her parents would take great care of her grandmother, but there was a certain someone special to her that her thoughts turned to: her guardian dragon, Mushu. He was not only her guardian and her most trusted friend, he was also the one responsible for stopping her from marrying the prince of Qui Gong because she thought Shang had died from his fall from the bridge. She could not ever make her gratitude towards Mushu fairly. She had got a very close bind to him ever since he helped her through into the army and with everything else after, especially how in Qui Gong.

Mulan and Shang had stopped packing out for the day and Mulan sat out in the garden looking in the direction of her childhood village where her be missed friend sat and she wondered how he was doing. He had been as cheerful as ever after gotten introduced to Shang by accident, but had decided to go with it and Shang seemed to find him amusing and grateful for helping him getting married to Mulan in Qui Gong instead of the son of Lord Qin. He sensed of sort of distressed feeling in Mulans expression and sat down beside her and took her hand into his.

"What is it Mulan?" she tried to look innocent as she felt a failed attempt; she let her head away from Shangs eyes.

"Nothing, really"

"I know you better than that Mulan. You know you can tell me everything, remember, we promised we wouldn't keep secrets from each other" Mulan sighed and knew he was right, she had promised to not keep anything from him and she had after all told him about her holy guardian that normally wasn't something you told anyone about, but since he knew about him, she guessed there was no need to keep this small thing a secret.

"It is just Mushu"

"What about him?"

"I just feel a bit bad for leaving him behind. We've gotten so close over the last year. You know I'd never have stand a chance in the army without him, without him I'd also probably have been married off to the Prince of Qui Gong and he's my best friend beside from Ling, Chien Po and Yao" Shang pressed his hands tighter to Mulans. She wasn't a very emotional girl unless she lost someone she cared about like she thought she did with Shang on the mission to Qui Gong.

"I understand you Mulan, it's hard to give loose on friends, especially best friends, but I promised we'll find a solution on however to solve this problem" Shang could see Mulan lighten up and kissed her lips as she let herself into his kiss and embraced him tightly as she hoped she could find a way to keep Mushu into her life. It was clear to her that he really was afraid of losing her when he tried to break her and Shang up with all his tricks during the journey. If really was feeling that way about her that time she got engaged, she didn't like to think about he'd feel at the moment, she knew that she had told him and he seemed to have taken it pretty nice, but could that just be acting to not make her unhappy or anything, he was really putting her happiness in front of himself after Qui Gong and she wanted to know if there was a way for him to stay her guardian even with her marriage to Shang, if not then at least stay close friends like they had been for more than a year already.

Most of the day went by with Mulan fixing dinner for her and Shang and as they sat down to eat, Mulan let some tea into their cups and they ate in silence for a few moments like the night before Mulan ran away to take her fathers place in the army and try forget the bad memory, she cleared her throat to start a conversation.

"Maybe we should make sure we get everything in order as soon as possible, what do you think Shang?" Mulan questioned.

"Agreed, but I actually have to leave next week for a few. I have an errand for the emperor and he wants me to do this job alone apparently" Shang could see the disappointment in Mulans expression. Not only, she had to be alone after just getting be herself and Shang, but she also liked to help Shang out sine they were a team, but she knew she couldn't argue with the decision of the emperor.

Speaking of the emperor, I wonder how Ling, Chien Po and Yao are doing in the imperial palace with Ting-Ting, Su and Mei" Mulan said with a hint of excitement in her voice knowing he had talked to them at the palace when he last was in talk with the emperor. Shang could tell from her look that she asked him for an answer, again no secrets.

"Well, the emperor was more than surprised to see his daughters end up with our soldiers, but when he was told that it was by the order of "The great golden dragon of unity", he seemed to be fine with him, but still giving them the usually father speech about treating his daughters properly or else it'd cost them deeply even though I don't worry about that, I'd say they're in good hands with Ling, Chien Po and Yao" Mulan nodded in agreement as they finished their diner and went to bed after a long and tiring day. Just before they got ready to sleep, Mulan turned to face her husband.

"I'd really like to see them again soon, the princesses as well. I want to know how they and all" Shang opened his eyes and turned attention towards Mulan.

"Just ride with me to the palace tomorrow we'll explain to the emperor" Shangs suggestion made Mulan happy, it was great to have a husband whom took her feelings and wishes into consideration and respected her for whom she was. She kissed him one last time before going to sleep.

"I love you Shang" those were the last words Mulan said before she led herself into a deep and clear slumber. Her dreams were taking her 13 months back.

"Who am I fooling? It's gonna take a miracle to get me into the army" Mulan talked more to herself than Khan when someone screamed and she turned frighten by the shocking surprise the person gave her

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE ASK FOR A MIRACLE!? LET ME HEAR YOU SAY "AYE"!" she saw a shadow of a dragon behind two big firing flames, a very large dragon and ran frighten for cover screaming.

"That's close enough" she and her horse, Khan, hid behind a big rock as the ghost-looking dragon kept talking to her.

"Get ready Mulan, your seventeen salvation's at hand, for I have been sent by your ancestors to guard you through your mascaraed" shortly after, he reappeared in front of her, Mulan just scared as before.

"So hear my word 'cause if the army finds out you're a girl! The penalty is DEATH!" getting the point out clearly.

"Who are you?" Mulan ask with a hint of fright in her voice as Khan still sat behind her wide-eyed.

"WHO AM I? Who am I? I'm the guardian of lost souls!" Mulan started to step forward hoping that this dragon, or ghost or whatever it was, wasn't going to hurt her.

"I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu" Mulan frowned by surprise when she realized how small he really was from what she thought just moments ago.

Her dreams took her even longer after her accidents in the mountains where she was hit by the sword Shan Yu and wounded. Then Shang and the rest of the army discovered her secret and she sat in the snow waiting for Shang to go with the law as Mushu told her and join her ancestors earlier than expected. To her- and all the others surprise, Shang dropped the sword in front of her and mumbled

"A life for a life, my debt is repaid" with that Shang led all of the imperial army with him to leave Mulan alone with Khan, Cri-kee and Mushu. She sat there while Khan and Cri-kee tried to make her as warm as possible while Mushu kept complaining about a waist of energy and how close he was to impress the ancestors.

"I should never have left my home"

"Oh come on, you were trying to save your fathers live. Who could know you'd dishonour him and your ancestors and lose all your friends?" as their conversation went on, Mushu made several points to cheer her up. Mulan knew there was nothing to do, but go home even though it'd be hard to face her father.

"I have talk to my father sooner or later. Let's go home"

"Yeah, it won't pretty, but don't worry. It'll all right, we began this together and we'll finish this together" Mushu let his tiny around her neck as she let her hand surround his back as a hug as she heard him whisper more friendly support into her ear.

"I promise" then thoughts went back to the time she told Mushu about her engagement where he got all hysterical and emotional and he told her about a status boost he thought he'd get from this and that he'd plan her wedding for her. Next thing he tried to break her and Shang up to keep his pedestal, but ended up getting them married by fooling Qui Gong into thinking The golden dragon of unity was alive and of course it was his voice. She thought she might need to have a talk with her friend soon.

At very same time a dragon slept at the family temple of the Fa family and felt lonely. Sure he got Cri-kee and he got the ancestors. Who was he kidding? The ancestors only saw him as a pain in their ass and if it weren't for Shang combining the family temples, he'd be back on gong duty and without his beloved pedestal. What really made him feel lonely and a bit sad was that there was a girl missing in his life, a certain girl with whom he saved China from the Huns and shortly after escorted three princesses to Qui Gong only to let them out of their vow to marry the princes of Qui Gong and he really hated being away from her even though he was happy as long as she was. Still it gave him nightmares being away from her and decided since he couldn't sleep, he'd take a stroll in the beautiful night sky that had settled over China that night.

He walked and walked and started to get so lost in thoughts he wasn't really sure where he was going at the moment, but he was just about to clear his head. He knew he couldn't get her out of his head completely and he didn't want to because he was her guardian and he loved her very much and wouldn't let her go in that sort of way, he just wished that there was a chance for him to get closer to her again as he was starting to feel out of place with the Fa's after she had left. He walked back to the house of the Fa family when he discovered Cri-kee had gone out looking for him.

"Hey Cri-kee, I was just out to clear my mind of things, you know with Mulan gone and all" Mushu patted his friend on the head. He squeaked a lot.

"I know, they're happy and therefore I should be happy, but I just miss, it doesn't mean I'm not happy for her, I just wish she'd be here with me, being us again" Cri-kee nodded and jumped on top of Mushu and led him inside the garden where it started to rain as they ran into the family temple and got back to sleep. Mushu still lay hoping to see Mulan again soon. It was already tearing him up a little bit and if she didn't show up, then he'd find her himself.

The morning sun raised itself over China as General Li Shang woke up finding the other side of the bed empty, but smelled delicious tea and great breakfast ready for him as he got up and got dressed to get in and greet his wife.

"Good morning Mulan" Shang greeted as he placed himself in front of her.

"Good morning General" Mulan said teasing and she stole a kiss from Shang and served him breakfast with tea.

They sat down and ate and talked about what Shang presumed would be so difficult and if it'd be dangerous. Shang assured her that it wasn't anything he couldn't handle and she decided to go with it and trust her husband. Shang then took her hand as they walked out to their horses.

"How about visiting your family today? You could maybe go and talk to Mushu?" Mulan looked wondering on him.

"I heard you mumble for Mushu in your sleep last night, it's quite all right Mulan, if you miss him then go visit him, I'm sure it'd do him good"

"Thanks for being advising and understanding Shang, I love you" Mulan said as she leaned over to his horse and kissed him. Shang led himself into the kiss and smiled happy at Mulan.

"I love you too Mulan and I'll always be there to advice or help you in any way I can" with those words said, they rode off to the imperial palace and met with the emperor. Mulan was led to the princesses who were all with their boyfriends and greeted her warmly. She stayed with them and talked about her new life with Shang and how wonderful it was. Later on, she went to bid her farewell and left to visit her family as Shang had left for a few days, 2 or 3 days top he promised, so she'd try and find her family and maybe stay there and then talk to Mushu. She looked forward to see them all, but felt an extra urge to get sure about the well being of her guardian.

**That was chapter 1. This story will possibly be about 3-5 chapters, but I hope you liked and give me some nice reviews to bid me welcome to Mulan-fanfic. See you guys soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can't believe it took me so long to finish this chapter, but I got focused on other stories and my work that have occupied me a lot! But here's the final chapter for my story. I thank the readers for the support and it was a pleasure to write (even if I was extremely lazy with it).**

Mulan left the princesses and their boyfriends the following morning to go see her parents and her grandmother on the outside of the town. She looked forward to see them and even if she knew she also had a second purpose with her visit. After a night of great sleep, she had only got more certain she needed to have the company of her old, little guardian that also was her absolutely best friend.

In at the meantime, Mushu and Cri-Kee sat and watched the lovely flowers that were keeping on blooming in the garden of the Fa family. They were defiantly a beautiful sight, but both of them felt like something or someone was missing to make it even better. They looked at each other and hung with their heads and sighed.

"I wish Mulan was here. It would make this way better" Cri-Kee squeaked and nudged Mushu with his head and smiled cheerful at him to try and lighten the tense mood.

"Yeah, I know, Cri-Kee, I know we are supposed to be happy on her behalf and all that, but I can't help but lonely here as those stupid ancestors just keep on, well, being them" Mushu walked around in the gardens while Fa Zu rested and his mother was out helping his wife getting food for supper.

All of them were unaware that Mulan was on her way and when she got close, she smiled as she walked up to the door holding her hand in Shang's. Her home would always be in the house she had lived in all her life before marriage with Shang or at least like her second home.

"It's good to be home. You know that feeling when you get back to the place you've lived most of your life. I love you and you know that Shang, but you also know what kind of person I am and I love my family until the end of world" Shang kissed Mulan's cheek and smiled amused at his wife whom was free spirited.

"Even if I haven't had a family to get back to, I know exactly what you're talking about and I know this a special place to you and you know that you can always get around here if you want to. I completely understand so" Shang smiled so cheerful at Mulan and she kissed him feeling so extremely lucky a so understanding and supportive husband. Not many girls could say they were so lucky to be married to someone so famous as Shang had become within the last year. Not only that, she was also very famous herself, she had brought the honour back to her family and she was in a healthy relationship.

She was standing outside the door with Shang and walked in after she looked at the surroundings. Everything seemed to be as normal as they usually were before the invasion of the Huns. After that there wasn't anything that could describe normal or at least when it came to Mulan and her person.

She walked into the garden and admired the blooming beauty of the nature that was growing within the very walls of her childhood home.

"It sure is beautiful, huh Shang?" Shang nodded and just as they were about to head into the were surprised by Mulan's father who apparently had gotten closer to them while they had been lost in their thoughts.

"FATHER!" Mulan squealed and embraced her limp father with strength, but still gentle due to his condition and then kissed him on his forehead and cheeks as he held his dear girl close to him and felt a special warm feeling that he only felt whenever he held Mulan in his arms. It was just like when he was embracing her the day she got back from the Emperor's palace after defeating Shan Yu and saved China and he thought she had been killed.

"It's great to see you again Mulan"

"It's great to see you too, father" Fa Zu then turned attention over Mulan's shoulder and onto Shang who bowed politely.

"Honourable Fa Zu. It's a pleasure to see you again"

"You don't have to be so formal, Shang. We're family after all" he first squeezed his shoulder a bit and then he hugged the general who got surprised at first, but ended returning the hug trying to be good son-in-law.

They walked inside and sat down to get a nice cup of hot tea and talked about how life was in their own place and they both felt delighted about it even if Mulan admitted she missed being with her family a bit, at least more than Shang would admit. Her father said all of them missed her as well, but they were also delighted about how she grown up and how much she had honoured her family name. it almost brought tears in the strong girls eyes.

She excused herself from her father and Shang to go outside a moment for herself. She stood up and left the two men with each other to talk about all sort of manly stuff and she was certain that her father would ask if they were planning to get children of their own soon and Shang would probably get lost for words. She laughed of the thought of Shang being lost for words, but also got happy of the thought of growing a family with Shang. It was a dream she had had since she was 15 years old and she knew she were destined to create a family. She wanted both to have boys and girls. She didn't know how many, but she knew she and Shang would have to talk about it at some point.

She looked at the surroundings and then she saw what she intended to find all along. No one else, but her old guardian and she were delighted to see him. Even if he seemed a bit sad.

"Mushu!" Mulan shouted as she walked closer. At the same time, Mushu seemed to have noticed her and he suddenly seemed a lot more cheerful as he practically ran towards her and jumped into her arms and embraced her as good as he was capable at. Mulan returned it by keep her right arm around his scolding back and she was also feeling great as she held her guardian close, yet gentle to her.

"It's so good to see you again, Mushu" Mulan expressed as they parted and she patted his head and stroke his teary cheek as he clearly felt mutual happiness.

"It's great to see you too, girl! Is pretty boy taking good care of you? Otherwise I'll really have to kick some mature general-butt!" Mushu started a bit emotional and with every word trying to be just as humorous as he always was when he was around Mulan. He tried to act like the Mushu he had been ever since she and he was getting her into the army and keep her identity a secret and until the mission to marry off the emperors three daughters.

"What brings you here? Just visiting your old folks?"

"That and also because I wanted to talk you about something" Mushu raised eyebrow in surprise. What did she want to talk to him about? After all, he wasn't her guardian anymore now that Shang and his ancestors had taken over the duty of protecting her, so the only thing she could talk to him about would seem to be friend stuff.

Even though all that, Mushu couldn't deny that he was beyond delighted to see her once again. No one meant more to him than his little Mulan. The little girl, he helped out saving China just a bit less than a year since all the adventurous things they had gone through together.

"What do you want to talk to your former guardian about? I know about my good looks, but there can't possible be much to talk about anyways. I mean I'm not exactly your guardians anymore" Mulan just shook her head at his silliness, but also the fact that he seemed to feel a less worthy now that he wasn't her guardian. That wasn't what made him her friend, but the dragon he was.

"Mushu, even if that is true, I don't think of you any different. You're still the best friend I ever had and that's why I've come along with Shang to talk to you. I was about to offer you to come and live with us and in some way still an extra guardian. Our friendship is too precious to me to just let it go. That's what I've been trying to say to you. Shang fully understand and support my view on this" Mushu could not believe what his ears heard. Were they deceiving him or what? This couldn't be true. It had to be something he misunderstood.

"I'm sorry, do I got something in my ear or did you just ask to me come along with you? Because I seriously think I heard you wrong, girl" Mulan at his silliness, he was either trying to make her feel funny or what just being stupid at the moment. She just shook her head once again and slapped her forehead this time to show that she clearly found him a bit stupid in an amusing way of course.

"Mushu" Mulan said in a serious tone and show an expression that could not be misunderstood by any chances.

He was starting to realize things. She wasn't kidding or anything. She actually wanted him to come along with her. There was nothing he'd rather do than be with his little Mulan. It was like a dream coming true and even if he wasn't fully understanding things, he knew that there wasn't really many things left for him since Mulan's ancestors didn't seem to find him as amusing and funny as Mulan apparently did. She by far appreciated him way more than they ever had even if they made him guardian after Mulan had saved China from the threat of the Huns.

He smiled happy as never before. This was truly a wonderful thing happening to him.

"Of course I want to come along with you. Nothing's left for me here anyways as my little girl isn't mine to protect anymore and with no other children, what is a dragon to do anyways?" Mushu teased shaking his head.

"Maybe not so much if he wasn't a dragon who meant much to his friend. You're my friend, Mushu and I'm yours until the end of the line" Mushu felt happy as ever and he quickly excused himself to find his beloved partner, Cri-Kee and go pack a few things that he wanted to take with him for his new home. He also woke up the ancestors to their irritation, but when he announced that he was going to leave with Shang and Mulan, they got into big applause and usual tried to insult him, but for once Mushu didn't care. He left with Cri-Kee and smiled as he felt the small cricket nudge him and Mushu patted his head as Cri-Kee sat on his shoulder and got back to Mulan with him.

Mulan and Shang stood outside saying goodbye to Mulan's father and waited for the dragon to show himself and as he smiled nodding at Mulan, he sat himself at the front of her as her horse and Shang's took off with high speed.

An hour later they were back at their place and Mushu stood in awe. It maybe wasn't much of a luxury, but it looked cosy and a place where he could easily got himself comfortably, but mosyly because he was where he was destined to be and with whom: he's one true friend, Li Mulan and her gentle husband who he had met on occasions.

Time passed and everything was going smooth as they all lied down on the grass looking up at the stars above and felt like everything that had been so dramatic and new back at the war, had suddenly made their lives so wonderful and they hoped it'd stay like this a long time into the future.

**I know I said 3-5 chapters, but I figured 2 chapters would work better as I looked through several different ideas and found this the best. Even though all that, I'd say it had been a pleasure to try a different kind of fiction than the ones I have written most. Take care all of you. If any of you want to see more, I write about Frozen at the time being and consider **_**the Lion King**_**. I also consider stopping wiring, but I'll need time to decide what to do.**


End file.
